yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 049
をまといし | romaji = Honō o Matoishi Dyuerisuto | japanese translated = Duelist Clad in Flames | english = Bring the Heat | japanese air date = April 25, 2018 | english air date = September 22, 2019 | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = BOY | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Masaki Tachihara | director = Masahiro Takada | storyboard artist = Katsumi Ono | animation director = Yuko Ebara }} "Bring the Heat" known as "Duelist Clad in Flames" in the original version is the forty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on April 25, 2018, and became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. It will air on Teletoon on September 22, 2019 Featured Duel: Soulburner vs. BitBoot The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Bit and Boot, or BitBoot, will share the same gameplay state, except their Skill, (which is "Marker's Portal" for both) which they both have and can activate separately. Turn 1: BitBoot BitBoot Normal Summons "D-Scale Saber Sardine" (600/100). BitBoot activates the effect of "Saber Sardine", paying 500 LP to Special Summon a "D-Scale Token" (???/100) in Defense Position (BitBoot: 4000 → 3500 LP). BitBoot uses the "D-Scale Token" and "Saber Sardine" to Link Summon "D-Scale Battle Coela" (1800/LINK/2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. BitBoot activates the Equip Spell Card "D-Scale Torpedo", equipping it to "Battle Coela". BitBoot activates the effect of "Battle Coela" to move it to a Main Monster Zone it points to. He moves it to the zone its bottom-center Link Arrow pointed to. As his LP is 4000 or lower, Bit activates his Skill "Marker's Portal", to activate a Link Spell Card from his Deck. That Link Spell Card cannot be negated or destroyed by Soulburner's card effects. He activates "Judgment Arrows" (↖↑↗) at the Spell & Trap Zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Battle Coela" points to. If a Link Monster it points to battles, the effect of "Judgment Arrows" doubles its ATK during damage calculation. If "Judgment Arrows" leaves the field, all monsters it points to are destroyed. BitBoot activates the other effect of "Battle Coela" to move it to a Main Monster Zone a card linked to "Battle Coela" points to. He moves "Battle Coela" to the zone the top-left Link Arrow of "Judgment Arrows" points to. BitBoot activate the effect of "Torpedo" to inflict 800 damage to Soulburner for every time the equipped monster moved this turn, in this case two (Soulburner: 4000 → 2400 LP). Turn 2: Soulburner Soulburner draws "Cybersal Cyclone" and Sets a card. Soulburner activates the effect of "Salamangreat Meer" in his hand, sending a "Salamangreat" monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it (800/600). He sends "Salamangreat Foxy". As there is a face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field, Soulburner activates the effect of "Foxy" in his GY, sending a "Salamangreat" monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon it (1000/1700) and destroy a Spell/Trap Card on the field. He discards "Salamangreat Falco" and targets "Judgment Arrows", but as "Judgment Arrows" was activated using "Marker's Portal", it cannot be destroyed by card effects. Soulburner activates the effect of "Falco" in his GY, returning a "Salamangreat" monster to his hand to Special Summon it (1200/1600). He returns "Meer". As "Meer" was added to Soulburner's hand other than his normal draw, Soulburner activates its effect, Special Summoning it (800/600). Soulburner uses "Falco", "Foxy", and "Meer" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Heatleo" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect to shuffle a card in BitBoot's Spell/Trap Zone into their Deck. He shuffles "Judgment Arrows". As "Judgment Arrows" left the field, all monsters it points to are destroyed. "Battle Coela" is destroyed. "Heatleo" attacks BitBoot directly (BitBoot: 3500 → 1200 LP). Turn 3: BitBoot BitBoot draws "D-Scale Piercing Saury" and Normal Summons it (800/600). BitBoot activates the effect of "Piercing Saury", sending a "D-Scale" monster to the GY to Special Summon a "D-Scale" monster from the GY with its ATK halved. He Special Summons "Battle Coela". As his LP is 4000 or lower, Boot activates his Skill "Marker's Portal", to activate "Judgment Arrows" (↖↑↗) at the Spell & Trap Zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Battle Coela" points to. BitBoot uses "Piercing Saury" and the LINK-2 "Battle Coela" to Link Summon "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" (2400/LINK-3/←↓→) to a zone the top-center Link Arrow of "Judgment Arrows" points to. BitBoot Sets a card. "Full Metal Dunkle" attacks "Heatleo". As a Link Monster it points to battled, the effect of "Judgment Arrows" doubles its ATK during damage calculation ("Full Metal Dunkle": 2400 → 4800 ATK). As BitBoot's monster declared an attack, Soulburner activates his face-down Trap Card "Energy of Fire" to shuffle a "Salamangreat" monster in his GY to his Deck, gain LP equal to its ATK, and prevent monsters from being destroyed by that battle. He shuffles "Falco" (Soulburner: 2400 → 3600 LP) and targets "Heatleo". The attack continues and "Heatleo" is not destroyed (Soulburner: 3600 → 1100 LP). Turn 4: Soulburner Soulburner draws "Monster Reincarnation". As BitBoot controls a "D-Scale" Link Monster with a Link Rating equal to the combined number of cards in Soulburner's hand and monsters he controls, they activate their face-down Trap Card "D-Scale Chaff" to negate the effects of those cards and prevent Soulburner's monsters among them from attacking until the end of this turn. Soulburner activates his Skill "Burning Draw", to lower his LP to 100 and draw a card for every 1000 LP lost (Soulburner: 1100 → 100 LP), in this case one. He draws and activates the Field Spell Card "Salamangreat Sanctuary". When Soulburner Link Summons a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, the effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary" allows him to use a monster with the same name as Link Material instead. Soulburner uses "Heatleo" to Reincarnation Link Summon another "Heatleo" to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect to shuffle "Judgment Arrows" into BitBoot's Deck. As "Judgment Arrows" left the field, all monsters it points to are destroyed, but the effect of "Full Metal Dunkle" prevents it from being destroyed once per turn, then, as the first effect of "Full Metal Dunkle" was used, BitBoot activates the second effect of "Full Metal Dunkle" to move it to a Main Monster Zone it points to. He moves it to the zone its middle-left Link Arrow pointed to, then, as "Full Metal Dunkle" was moved, BitBoot activate its effect to target a monster in the same column as "Full Metal Dunkle" and destroy it during the End Phase, intending to destroy "Heatleo". As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned using a card with the same name as Material this turn, Soulburner activates its effect to change an opponent's monster's ATK to that of a monster in his GY. He makes the ATK of "Full Metal Dunkle" the same as "Meer" in his GY ("Full Metal Dunkle": 2400 → 800 ATK). "Heatleo" attacks and destroys "Full Metal Dunkle" (BitBoot: 1200 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.